Aruki Hatsushi
Aruki Hatsushi is the student at Daybrooke International School. She is silent most of the time but can be quite rowdy too. She is a talented detective with distinctive deduction skills and a rather high IQ. But above all, she sometimes doesn't know how to 'blend in' being a giant and anti-social. Appearance Hair colour: Dark Redish Brown Eye colour: Emerald Green Shirt: White shirt, red tie, green vest. Pants: Black skirt. Shoes: Brown leather, white canvas and black leather strap. ETC: BnW Checker patterned armbands (left and right) and a brown leather pouch on her left upper tigh. Personality Aruki is a slight tomboy and hikkikomori ''(a neet or an anti-social person). She is kind of lazy but helpful when she's in a good mood. She gets angry easily but she can be kind if needed. She doesn't have much shame (meaning you can actually flip her skirt or something and she won't care). Although all these flaws in her nature, she has prodigy-level deduction skills. She is also a slight tsundere. She acts normaly around most people but only gets agressive around her frenemy/rival(?), Scarlet Testarossa . She also tends to blush around Aikyo Shikisha. History When she was young, people avoided her for her infamous surname ''"Hatsushi" meaning "First Death" or "Die First". She was always left alone and found sulking at the park near her home. During her Middle School days, she made a friend (this happened a little after she met Daiichi in the park) named Nanako St.Xavier, a half Japanese who transfered to her school. Even though Nanako knew what Aruki's surname ment, her western upbringing made their friendship possible. A month later, Nanako was reported missing and soon after, dead. She was murdered by a drug addict for money and her lifeless body chucked away. Aruki was in shock and locked herself in her room for almost a month. When she got back to school, her classmates sat a one meter radius away from her, thinking that she was the one who brought upon Nanako's solem fate. Enraged and resentful, she got more and more involved in fights outside of school. People say she mixed with the wrong crowd but she was trying to avenge Nanako by finding the culprit and putting him behind bars. With her detective skills, she managed to find him and put him under arrest at the age of 14. A year later she recived a letter from Daybrooke International School. Her efforts resulted a scholarship to a private academy. As a parting gift, her parents gave her a blood red Geometry Set. With all in hand, she never turned back from the decision of entering Daybrooke. (Detailed story of the "St.Xavier Case" can be read here .) Relations [[Daiichi Seikatsu |'Daiichi Seikatsu']] Aruki's cousin. She met him a litte before she met Nanako at the park she always sulked at. She likes him as a relative and nothing more. She also knows thinks he's gay but he always denies it. Nagi Zaruha ' Ex-Victim on her kidnap list. Most kidnaps are foiled by Satseki or Scarlet. 'Scarlet Testarossa ' Frenemy/rival. Calls her Oni-bachan ("Demon Grandma" in Japanese) whenever she's pissed at her. 'Alexus Shinjiko ''' Ex-Victim on her kidnap list. She is also her roommate. '''Aikyo Shikisha Current crush. (Not official yet.) Facts *Call her "Bad Luck" or "Jinx", your doom will be given out within 24 hours. *She almost always wears her pouch containing her geometry set. *She and Daiichi don't exactly act alike. *She has a MAJOR soft spot for KANAME KURAN of Vampire Knight. *She like depressing colours like black, dark red and gray. *If she doesn't like it, she'll tell you directly. *If she get genderbent (into Aruite), she'll become a good-for-nothing flirt. *She has multiple copies of Daiichi's glasses in case Ichidai goes insane. *She keeps a Kaname Kuran Keychain AKA 'KKK' *Has been called Hat-Sushi out of boredom. *She is quite a tsundere at times. *You can read about how she solved the St.Xavier Case here . *She likes bean products. Gallery Aruki.jpg|Aruki's first concept art for DoN's first opening.|link=http://fav.me/d39d2dy Aruki new.png|Aruki's second concept for DoN's new/old uniform.|link=http://fav.me/d4chqtm ArukiNEW Concept.png|Latest Concept Art for DoN's reopening.|link=http://fav.me/d515ts4 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Aiko188 Category:Student Category:High School